


Yellow Red Golden Cherry

by yourdayssi



Series: A Marriage Stories [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Clingy!Mark, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Hospital Friends, M/M, Manja!Mark, Pasrah!Haechan, Polos!Haechan, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdayssi/pseuds/yourdayssi
Summary: "Tapi Mark, ibu bilang bibirku seperti pink plump, bukan yellow red golden cherry.""Terserah aku. Aku kan sudah mencicipinya."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: A Marriage Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099538
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Yellow Red Golden Cherry

≡■◇◈◇■≡

Pada hari biasa, Mark tidak akan mau repot-repot turun dari mobil untuk membeli keperluannya. Ada sopir dan maid yang akan menjadi kaki dan tangannya dalam segala waktu dan kondisi. Namun ada yang berbeda sore itu. Mark turun dari mobil tanpa memberitahu tujuannya pada sopir dan maid yang menjemput ke sekolah. Ia hanya berlari menuju sebuah minimarket di mana matanya terpaku ke tempat itu sejak ia melihat seseorang masuk ke sana. Mark yang fokus berlari bahkan tidak memperhatikan para pejalan kaki di sekitar yang merasa terganggu karenanya.

Jika diingat kembali, ini adalah kali pertama Mark menginjakkan kaki di minimarket seorang diri, tanpa ditemani sopir, maid, ataupun orang yang ia kenal. Tapi itu seolah tidak menjadi masalah, sebab Mark tengah menginginkan sesuatu, yang harus ia capai dengan kaki dan tangannya sendiri. 

Usai membuka pintu, Mark berjalan cepat ke tempat kasir. Mengatur napas, Mark tersenyum ketika seseorang di hadapannya mengucapkan selamat datang dengan begitu sopan dan halus. Suara itu adalah suara yang memberkahi telinga Mark. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia sekarang, bahkan ketika resital pianonya sukses dihadiri oleh tiga ratus orang, ia tidak merasa bersyukur. Hal yang terjadi saat ini adalah suatu kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa didefinisikan dengan lirik apapun, maupun instrumen mana pun. 

"Apa anda membutuhkan sesuatu?" Mark yang sejak tadi berdiri terdiam membuat kasir itu bingung. Biasanya para pembeli akan segera menyebutkan apa yang mereka butuhkan, atau setidaknya bertanya jika tidak tahu, tapi, pembeli satu itu hanya berdiri tegak dan tidak berhenti tersenyum, membuat si kasir sedikit khawatir.

"Aku ingin yellow red golden cherry," ucap Mark dengan yakin.

Itu cukup untuk membuat si kasir mengerutkan dahi pertanda bingung. Ia hendak menanyakan benda apa yang dimaksud, tetapi pergerakan Mark yang menggenggam kedua tangannya membuat ia terdiam.

"Hei Lee Haechan, kau mirip Lee Donghyuck." Kasir yang memakai label nama Lee Haechan itu kembali terkejut karena ucapan Mark. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menatap mata Mark dan mencoba mengingat-ingat mungkinkah ada kenangan tentang orang di hadapannya.

"Sebenarnya nama lahirku adalah Lee Donghyuck." Pun akhirnya, Haechan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Meski rasa takut melingkupi dirinya, tapi ia juga penasaran dengan sosok yang belum bisa ia ingat identitasnya.

"Benarkah? Kau memang Donghyuck? Thank god!" ucap Mark. Tanpa pertimbangan, ia memeluk Haechan dengan erat meski ada sebuah meja yang memisahkan mereka.

"Aku rindu padamu, Hyuck. Ayo ikut aku!" Mark menarik tangan Haechan, menggenggamnya erat dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Tapi aku harus bekerja," gumam Haechan, ketika dirinya telah terlanjur berada di luar dengan kaki yang melangkah mengikuti seseorang yang belum ia ingat namanya. Haechan benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat kenangan tentang orang ini.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan membeli tempat itu untukmu," ucap Mark dengan cepat. 

Haechan hanya menganggap perkataan itu sebagai angin lalu, sebab ia masih memikirkan siapa sebenarnya orang yang saat ini menggenggam tangannya dengan sangat erat. Ia terkesiap saat lelaki itu menyuruhnya memasuki sebuah mobil mewah. Seketika itu, Haechan hanya bisa memikirkan jika ini adalah sebuah penculikan.

"Ahjussi, ayo pulang," perintah Mark dengan bersemangat. Dalam duduknya, ia segera memeluk Haechan tanpa permisi, mengusap belakang kepalanya dengan perlahan. Haechan yang diperlakukan seperti itu tentu saja bingung. Ia masih tidak mengetahui siapa orang aneh ini, tapi ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa dirinya tidak memberikan perlawanan yang keras.

"Hyuck, kau tidak merindukanku?" Barulah ketika lelaki itu melepas pelukan dan menatapnya dengan mata anak anjing yang terlihat menyedihkan, Haechan teringat pada seseorang.

"Kau adalah ... Mark?"

Tidak ada teman dalam kenangan masa kecilnya yang memiliki mata bulat nan indah kecuali Mark Lee. Haechan cukup bodoh karena tidak segera mengenalinya.

"Iya! Apa kau lupa padaku?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya ... terlambat mengingatnya. Kau sangat berbeda dari yang dulu." Haechan menatap Mark lamat-lamat, memperhatikan fitur wajahnya yang tampak tegas untuk ukuran anak usia sekolah seperti mereka, tetapi masih tetap imut sebagaimana yang ada dalam ingatan masa kecilnya.

"Apa sekarang aku terlihat sangat tampan?" tanya Mark, ingin mendengar pujian dari Haechan.

"Ya ... mungkin." Haechan tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana. Tapi ia yakin Mark memang terlihat sangat tampan sekarang.

"Bagus. Kau juga tetap cantik. Sangat sangat cantik." Mark membawa tangan kanannya untuk menangkup pipi kiri Haechan dan mengelusnya menggunakan ibu jari.

Pipi Haechan memerah, ia terlihat cemberut. "Kau tidak boleh begitu, Mark. Aku juga laki-laki, jadi aku tampan."

Mark mengangguk, mempergunakan seluruh fokusnya hanya kepada mata Haechan. "Ya. Tapi di mataku kau cantik. Sangat cantik, Donghyuck."

Haechan semakin merasa rasa panas menghiasi pipinya. Ia hanya terdiam setelah Mark memujinya seperti itu. Sama seperti yang lelaki itu lakukan sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Bolehkah aku merasakan yellow red golden cherry itu lagi?" tanya Mark, dan sekarang Haechan tidak lagi melupakan makna yellow red golden cherry yang telah diucapkan Mark di minimarket beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia masih mengingat kiasan yang digunakan Mark untuknya sepuluh tahun lalu. Entah mengapa, Haechan ikut terpenjara karena tatapan Mark yang begitu lembut padanya. Ia akhirnya mengangguk.

Mark tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengikis jarak mereka dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada sopir Kim dan maid Yoo yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Ia hanya merindukan bibir itu dan ingin merasakan kembali bibir mengkilap Haechan yang selalu dalam ingatannya berasa seperti cherry. 

"Rasanya tetap sama, tapi semakin manis," ucap Mark pada akhirnya, membuat Haechan tersipu malu dan menundukkan wajahnya.

🍒

Haechan masih mengingat perihal orang tua Mark yang memiliki kekayaan berlebih. Tapi ia tetap saja terkagum-kagum ketika memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee yang sangat luas dan mewah. Pantas saja Mark dulu mengatakan bahwa rumahnya bagaikan istana, dan sekarang Haechan bisa memahami perumpamaan itu.

Sopir Kim segera berjalan cepat untuk membukakan pintu majikannya, dan Mark juga segera berlari setelahnya untuk membukakan pintu di sisi Haechan. Itu membuat rasa tersipu Haechan bertambah, mengingat sejak perjalanan tadi Mark memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik, seperti memberinya berbagai makanan ringan yang selalu disediakan oleh maid Yoo, dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang Haechan lakukan. Itu mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Padahal sebenarnya Mark tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya kepada orang lain sebab dirinyalah yang selalu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh para maid. Namun demi seorang Haechan yang telah lama ia rindukan, Mark akan melakukan apa pun untuk lelaki itu.

Dua anak adam itu memasuki rumah bersama. Tangan seolah terikat karena sejak keluar dari mobil, Mark menggenggam tangan itu dan enggan melepaskannya. Haechan hanya bisa pasrah karena dengan meronta pun sepertinya tautan itu tidak akan terlepas.

"Ahjumma, bawakan semua makanan yang ada ke kamarku, dan beri tahu aku jika ayah atau ibu sudah pulang," titah Mark. Dua orang maid yang mendengar perintah itu segera undur diri untuk menyiapkan pesanan tuannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan latihan piano, Tuan?" Maid Yoo mendekati tuannya untuk mengingatkan perihal les piano yang dijalani Mark setiap hari di rumahnya. 

"Ah, beri tahu Mr. Qian untuk tidak datang hari ini," ucap Mark sebelum melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Baik, Tuan."

Maid Yoo membungkuk sopan dan tersenyum setelahnya. Wanita yang telah bekerja untuk menemani Mark selama enam tahun ini merasa senang tatkala melihat sang tuan tersenyum begitu ceria dan bahagia. Ia sebenarnya sering melihat Mark tertawa, tapi itu disebabkan karena film atau komik jenaka, bukan manusia sungguhan di dunia nyata. Maid Yoo juga tidak pernah melihat Mark berjalan bersama teman, apa lagi menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Bahkan kepada para sepupunya pun Mark cenderung menepi dan lebih memilih membaca komik seorang diri.

Dengan kedatangan lelaki yang disebut tuannya sebagai 'Hyuck' itu cukup membuat Maid Yoo tidak ingin mengganggu kebersamaan mereka. Meski sebenarnya wanita itu juga sangat terkejut ketika melihat Mark mencium anak itu di mobil tadi.

Sampai saat ini pun nyatanya Mark seolah tidak memiliki kepuasan meski telah mencium Haechan beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia membawa Haechan untuk duduk di sofa kamarnya setelah para maid mengantarkan makanan. Haechan tersenyum tipis karena mendengar Mark berbicara padanya sebelum meraup bibirnya kembali. "Hyuck, biarkan aku melepas rindu, ya?"

Mark mencium Haechan cukup lama, berkali-kali malah. Itu memang bukan ciuman panas yang menggairahkan karena Mark hanya mengecup dua belah bibir Haechan, namun cukup membuat pemilik bibir sewarna buah cherry itu kehabisan napas sebab ia menahannya. Tangan miliknya tergerak untuk mendorong bahu Mark agar mengakhiri ciuman itu.

"Mark, pekerjaanku—"

"Tenang saja. Kim ahjussi sudah membeli tempat itu untukmu," sela Mark dengan begitu santai, tidak memikirkan dampaknya bagi Haechan yang sangat terkejut ketika mendengarnya. Ia pikir Mark bergurau, namun ketika ponselnya bergetar menampilkan pesan dari manager tempatnya bekerja, Haechan sungguh tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana cara kerja otak Mark yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya, Mark. Aku—"

"Sstt. Aku yang membawamu pergi, jadi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab untukmu."

Kalimat itu terdengar begitu meyakinkan, jadi Haechan hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan menunduk setelahnya.

"Hyuck, kenapa dulu kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Mark, mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Ia ikut menunduk, meraih kedua tangan Haechan dan mengelusnya perlahan. 

Untuk sesaat, Haechan terdiam. Mencoba mengingat kembali kepingan ingatan masa kecilnya di mana Mark pernah singgah. Begitu menemukannya, Haechan terkekeh-kekeh.

"Kenapa ingatanmu masih sangat kuat, Mark?" Haechan tidak lagi mengekeh dan membalas elusan tangan Mark. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Mark yang terlihat begitu murni.

"Aku pergi untuk perawatan di kota Jeju karena orang tuaku tidak memiliki cukup biaya lagi di Seoul. Jadi, hari itu kami pergi. Aku tidak mengatakannya padamu karena tidak ingin mengganggu keberlangsungan operasimu. Tapi kami berpamitan dengan ayah dan ibumu, seingatku," jelas Haechan.

Mark mengangguk paham. "Ibu juga berkata seperti itu dulu. Tapi kau seharusnya menitipkan surat perpisahan atau nomor telepon, atau alamat rumahmu, setidaknya. Itu pasti akan membantu untuk mencari keberadaanmu."

"Maafkan aku, Mark. Eum, apa kau sungguhan mencariku?"

"Ya. Aku sangat sedih ketika satu-satunya temanku di rumah sakit pergi tanpa berpamitan kepadaku. Aku bahkan mogok makan selama satu hari. Lalu ibu bilang orang suruhannya tidak bisa menemukan keberadaanmu di kota itu. Aku semakin merajuk dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah selama satu bulan. Tapi ayah mengancam akan berhenti mencarimu, jadi aku akhirnya pergi ke sekolah dan mampir ke rumah sakit setiap pulang. Berharap kau kembali ke sana. Aku bahkan masih melakukannya kemarin."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Haechan terkejut. Memang, Mark dan segala tindakannya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam nalar Haechan. "Mark, sungguh, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud pergi darimu. Mungkin karena ayah dan ibu mengganti namaku, kalian jadi sulit menemukanku."

Mark menggeleng ketika mendengar permintaan maaf Haechan. Ia jadi teringat nama di rompi yang Haechan pakai. "Ah, benar. Jadi, namamu yang sekarang adalah Haechan? Kenapa harus diganti? Donghyuck terdengar imut."

Haechan tertawa, Mark juga terdengar imut. 

"Ya, begitulah. Ibu mengganti namaku setelah kami kembali ke Jeju, berharap aku akan segera sembuh. Selama tiga bulan dirawat, aku akhirnya benar-benar sembuh."

"Benarkah? Kupikir itu hanya mitos. Jadi, itu sungguhan?"

Haechan mengedikkan bahu, "Entah. Mungkin, hanya kebetulan saja?"

Suara ketukan pintu membuat keduanya menoleh. Ketika pintu itu terbuka, Mark segera tahu siapa yang berada di balik pintu.

"Mark? Ibu pulang." Mark berdiri dan memeluk ibunya untuk mendapatkan kecupan di kedua pipi. Itu adalah kebiasaan lama yang telah mengakar kuat, sehingga sulit untuk ditinggalkan. Mark segera melepaskan pelukan ibunya karena teringat pada Haechan yang pasti melihat interaksi itu.

"Ibu, coba tebak, siapa yang sudah kubawa pulang."

Ibu mengernyit tidak paham. Mencoba menjelajahi isi kamar anaknya meski pintu tidaklah terbuka lebar.

"Donghyuck! Aku membawa Hyuck, ibu! Aku menemukannya."

Saat itulah Haechan memutuskan untuk berjalan dan menemui ibu Mark. Membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

"Astaga, Donghyuck? Kau kemana saja, nak? Bertahun-tahun kami mencari kalian." Ibu menghambur memeluk Haechan. Mengucapkan kata rindu sebagaimana Mark.

"Ibu harus mandi dulu! Biarkan aku menghabiskan waktu dengan Donghyuck. Kami akan turun untuk makan malam nanti. Oke?" Mark memisahkan pelukan itu, mendorong pelan sang ibu menjauhi pintu dan kembali ke dalam kamar. Ibu hanya menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah putra tunggalnya. Ketika ibu telah melangkahkan kaki, Mark membuka pintu dengan sedikit celah dan berucap cukup keras sambil memandang punggung ibunya.

"Oh iya, aku bolos latihan piano. Maaf, ya, bu."

🍒

Mark dalam ingatan Haechan adalah sosok yang membuat hari-harinya di rumah sakit terasa begitu menyenangkan. Ia yang telah lebih dulu masuk tempat itu sebab penyakitnya kambuh, sering merasa kesepian ketika ayah dan ibunya pergi untuk bekerja. Sebenarnya tidak sedikit anak seusianya yang juga dirawat di tempat itu, namun ia tidak menikmati permainan bersama mereka dan memilih menyelesaikan puzzle atau rubik yang selalu menemaninya sembari menunggu sang ibu pulang. Ketika dirinya bosan, Haechan memilih untuk tidur atau berjalan-jalan bersama perawat. Tapi itu tetap membuatnya bosan.

Kedua orang itu pertama kali bertemu ketika ibu Haechan sedang libur kerja dan membawanya jalan-jalan ke taman bermain rumah sakit. Ia lebih suka bermain di sana bersama sang ibu dari pada mendekam di dalam ruang inap. Saat itu Haechan duduk di ayunan ketika anak laki-laki yang terlihat seusianya itu berlari menuju ke arahnya. Awalnya Haechan tidak peduli dan tetap mengayunkan kakinya dengan dorongan pelan sang ibu pada ayunan itu. Tapi ketika anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan tangan, Haechan ikut tersenyum. Entah bagaimana, Mark bisa menularkan senyum bahagia itu pada Haechan.

Mereka berkenalan. Mark menanyakan apa pun agar lebih mengetahui Haechan secara mendalam. Mereka bermain bersama hingga malam datang memisahkan keduanya. Tapi Mark meronta tidak mau kembali ke kamarnya dan ingin berada satu ruangan dengan Haechan. Akhirnya ibu dan ayahnya mengabulkan permintaan itu. Ketika mereka telah berada di ruang inap yang sama, Mark masih tidak berminat untuk kembali ke ranjangnya alih-alih duduk di samping Haechan di bawah selimut yang sama. Mark memeluk Haechan dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali, tanpa menyadari tatapan khawatir dari kedua orang tuanya dan ibu Haechan. 

"Mark, Donghyuck harus istirahat. Sudah, ya, besok kalian boleh bermain bersama lagi." Ibu Mark berusaha memisahkan dua anak adam itu. Tapi Mark tetap keras kepala dan menatap ibunya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ibu, aku mau menikahi Donghyuck. Aku ingin seperti ayah dan ibu."

"Ya, ya. Tapi sekarang kau harus tidur di ranjangmu sendiri, Mark. Donghyuck tidak akan mau menikah denganmu jika kau terus berada di ranjangnya. Benar, kan, Donghyuck?"

Haechan tidak memahami ucapan mereka, jadi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di ranjangku. Tapi ibu harus janji, besok aku akan menikahi Donghyuck, oke?"

Keesokan harinya Mark segera meminta maid yang menjaganya untuk menikahkan dirinya dengan Haechan. Mark bahkan menyapa ibu dan ayah Haechan dengan sopan, meminta izin untuk menikahi anaknya. Kedua orang tua Haechan yang tertawa dan menganggap itu sebagai gurauan hanya menyetujui permintaan Mark. Mereka tidak ingin mengecewakan seorang anak yang tengah sakit, sebagaimana anaknya. Jadi mereka membiarkan Mark terus menempeli Haechan. Lagi pula Mark tidak menyakiti Haechan. Ia justru menyayangi Haechan dan memperlakukan anak itu dengan sangat baik.

"Yellow red golden cherry-mu terasa manis." Saat itu mereka tengah berada di ruang inap dengan maid yang menjaga mereka di saat masing-masing orang tua bekerja. Maid Song yang terkejut ketika Mark mencium bibir Haechan kemudian menasihatinya. Tapi keadaan justru berbalik dengan tuannya yang menasihati maid itu.

"Aku dan Haechan sudah menikah, ahjumma. Biarkan kami berbahagia. Ahjumma berjaga di luar saja!" Maid Song yang tidak bisa membantah perintah tuan kecilnya itu akhirnya keluar dan mengintip mereka dari jendela, khawatir jika Mark akan melakukan hal lain di luar batas. Tapi tuan kecilnya itu adalah anak yang baik. Mark hanya mengecup bibir Haechan sekali dan kembali menyusun puzzle.

"Tapi Mark, ibu bilang bibirku seperti pink plump, bukan yellow red golden cherry."

"Terserah aku. Aku kan sudah mencicipinya."

"Huh, baiklah." Haechan akhirnya menyerah.

Mark menangkup kedua pipi Haechan agar mengarahkan pandangan mata padanya. "Hei, Donghyuck, ayo kita buat janji."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak boleh melupakanku setelah kita sembuh. Aku juga akan begitu. Oke?" Mark melepaskan tangan kanan dari pipi Haechan, menyerahkan jari kelingkingnya di hadapan anak itu.

Namun Haechan bergeming. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa sembuh? Umurku kan tidak akan panjang, aku juga belum mendapatkan donor."

Mark menghela napas. Ia meletakkan tangan kanan di atas kasur. "Kau pasti sembuh, Donghyuck. Aku akan menyuruh Kim ahjussi untuk membeli donor sekarang juga."

Ketika Mark hendak beranjak dari ranjang, Haechan tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu. Aku yakin aku akan sembuh. Aku kan sudah menikah denganmu, Mark."

"Benar, kita kan sudah menikah. Kita pasti akan sembuh," ucap Mark dengan yakin.

Di masa sekarang, Mark masih mengingat jelas potongan kenangan itu dengan baik. Ia berniat mengungkapkan sesuatu setelah makan malam nanti.

🍒

"Bagaimana kabar ayah dan ibumu, Donghyuck?" tanya ayah Mark. Mereka berempat kini telah duduk menghadapi meja makan dengan berbagai jenis hidangan yang dibuat oleh para koki profesional. Haechan yang duduk di sebelah Mark terdiam sejenak. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika ia siap untuk menjawab.

"Ayah meninggal satu tahun yang lalu, Paman. Dan ibu juga telah meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu." Jawaban Haechan membuat semua yang berada di sana tercengang, termasuk Mark. Ia memang tidak tahu karena sejak tadi ia tidak menanyakan hal itu, pun Haechan tidak memberitahunya. 

Haechan akhirnya menceritakan bagaimana dirinya sembuh beberapa bulan setelah kembali ke Jeju karena mendapat donor yang tepat. Ayah dan ibunya sangat senang dan giat bekerja untuk kesembuhan anak tunggal mereka. Ayah Haechan akhirnya mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik di Seoul satu tahun kemudian, dan merekapun pindah ke sana. Namun satu tahun setelahnya ibu Haechan meninggal karena serangan jantung. Itu membuat mereka terpuruk. Tapi Haechan membantu ayahnya untuk berjuang. Dan perjuangan itu terhenti setelah tujuh tahun sebab ayah Haechan meninggal karena kecelakaan. Setelah meninggalnya sang ayah, ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Seoul karena ingin tetap dekat dengan tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua orang tuanya.

Meski Haechan menjalani hidup seorang diri di Seoul, ia tetap melanjutkan pendidikan dengan tabungan orang tuanya. Beberapa kerabat dari pihak ayah dan ibunya juga rutin mengirimkan uang untuknya, jadi masalah biaya hidup tidak lagi menjadi beban yang terlalu besar. Tapi Haechan berpikir bahwa ia tidak bisa terus-menerus bergantung pada kerabatnya, jadi ia mencoba untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Setidaknya itu berjalan lancar.

Mark hanya memandang Haechan dengan tatapan sendu, lalu ayah dan ibu menyuruh mereka makan dengan lahap dan akan melanjutkan obrolan selepas makan malam. 

"Ayah, ibu, aku meminta izin untuk menikahi Donghyuck." Itu membuat Haechan seketika menoleh ke arah Mark yang berada di sisi kanannya. Begitupun ayah dan ibu.

Sebenarnya Mark tidak pernah meminta kepada orang lain. Ia lebih suka menyuruh. Tapi demi Haechan, ia akan meminta restu dari orang tuanya untuk menikahi Haechan. Benar-benar menikah, tidak seperti bualan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa kau yakin, Mark? Maksudku, kalian masih sangat muda," ucap ayah. 

"Apa kau mau menikah dengan Mark, Donghyuck?" tanya ibu.

Haechan menatap genggaman tangan Mark. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, ia memang mencintai lelaki itu, saat ini begitupun dulu. Dalam tahapan yang berbeda, Haechan juga ingin mengisi waktunya bersama Mark, menjalin rangkaian kisah kasih yang ia dambakan. Dirinya tidak pernah merasa dicintai dan diperlakukan dengan sangat istimewa oleh orang selain ayah dan ibunya. Mark memberinya seluruh hati dan cinta. Itu cukup untuk membuat Haechan menganggukkan kepala demi merespon pertanyaan ibu Mark.

"Hyuck?" Mark memanggil Haechan dengan nada penuh tanya. Memastikan bahwa Haechan benar-benar menyanggupi ajakan menikah meski Mark belum menyatakan itu sebelumnya. 

Haechan kembali mengangguk ke arah Mark dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. Andaikan mereka tidak berada di hadapan dua orang tua itu, Mark pasti sudah menghambur memeluk Haechan dan menciumnya berkali-kali seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi Mark sadar ia dan Haechan bukan lagi anak kecil yang tidak tahu malu menunjukkan afeksi di hadapan orang tua, jadi ia menahan keinginannya kali ini.

"Baiklah. Mari kita diskusikan hal ini." Ucapan ayah Mark membuka percakapan panjang malam itu, sebuah upaya untuk memberikan jalan bagi kebahagiaan satu-satunya putra yang sangat mereka sayangi.

🍒

Haechan tidak pernah merancang bagaimana masa depan miliknya akan berjalan. Ia cenderung mengikuti aliran kehidupan yang entah akan membawanya ke mana. Impian tidak pernah menyambangi dirinya sebelumnya, tapi ketika Mark kembali ke dalam kehidupannya, Haechan melihat ada harapan untuk memperjuangkan kehidupan yang layak direncanakan. Ia menemukan sebuah impian untuk hidup bahagia bersama Mark yang ia cintai, melewati lika-liku kehidupan yang tidak dijalani oleh kebanyakan orang.

Mereka telah menikah satu bulan yang lalu. Di Canada, pada sebuah gereja yang sering didatangi Mark dan keluarganya ketika berkunjung ke negara itu. Pernikahan mereka sangat sederhana dan tertutup, sekadar upacara pemberkatan, tanpa resepsi, sebab hanya ada kedua orang tua Mark dan beberapa maid yang hadir di sana. Haechan telah meminta izin pada kerabat dekatnya tentang pernikahan itu, tapi mereka tidak bisa menoleransi hubungan yang mereka jalin dan pada akhirnya mengabaikan Haechan. Ia jelas merasa bersalah, tapi tetap teguh pada pendiriannya dan berusaha bersikap baik terhadap kerabatnya.

Mereka mengalihkan acara resepsi dengan sebuah acara amal di panti asuhan ketika kembali ke Seoul. Berbagi kebahagiaan dengan anak-anak yang berada di sana membuat Haechan merasa bahagia. Mark bisa melihat pancaran itu ketika Haechan bermain dengan anak-anak yang jauh lebih muda dibandingkan mereka. Itu mengingatkan Mark kembali pada kebersamaan di masa kecil mereka, di mana Mark ingin mengunjungi masa itu lagi dan mengulang semua hal yang ia dan Haechan lalui bersama. Masa itu adalah masa paling membahagiakan bagi Mark.

Walaupun telah menikah, mereka masih melanjutkan sekolah. Bedanya, Haechan berpindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Mark meski telah berada di akhir semester kelas tiga. Mereka berada di kelas yang sama, dengan tempat duduk yang berdampingan, dan selalu bersama setiap saat. Haechan sebenarnya mendapat beberapa teman baru, tapi itu tidak lantas membuat perhatiannya kepada Mark teralih. Ia justru lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di sekolah bersama Mark daripada menjalin pertemanan di lingkungan baru.

Mark masih melakukan kebiasaan rutinnya untuk berlatih piano ketika Haechan mengurus minimarket yang dibelikan oleh Mark. Awalnya Mark menolak keinginan Haechan untuk tetap bekerja di sana, tapi Haechan meyakinkan suaminya bahwa dirinya hanya memantau penjualan dan kinerja kasir, alhasil Mark menyanggupi permintaan itu. Mereka akan pulang ke apartemen pemberian orang tua Mark, membersihkan diri, makan malam, dan menunggu kedatangan guru privat yang mengajarkan mereka materi tambahan untuk persiapan ujian akhir.

"Mark, makan malam sudah siap!" Malam itu Haechan memasak sebab ujian telah selesai dilaksanakan kemarin dan kegiatan tutoring untuk sementara dihentikan. Biasanya Haechan menyerahkan urusan dapur pada maid yang datang dari kediaman orang tua Mark. Haechan memang tidak menginginkan satu orangpun maid yang tinggal bersama mereka. Itu dilakukan untuk menjaga keintiman hubungan mereka dan melepas belenggu rasa manja yang telah mendarah daging dalam diri Mark.

Dari ruang tengah, Mark berjalan dengan begitu malas dan segera memeluk Haechan yang masih menata piring makanan di meja. Lelaki itu baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah pulang dari latihan. Ia mendusalkan wajah di tengkuk Haechan dan mencuri kecupan di sana.

"Makan, Mark," ucap Haechan dengan tegas. Membawa suaminya untuk duduk dengan benar dan menyiapkan makanan untuknya.

"Istriku hebat sekali. Masakanmu sangat enak, sepertinya Maid Jung tidak perlu datang ke sini lagi." Mark bergumam sambil mengunyah makanan, mengabaikan wajah cemberut Haechan yang tidak suka dengan sebutan 'istri' keluar dari mulut Mark.

"Berhenti menyebutku istri, Mark. Aku suamimu, tahu!"

Mark hanya bergumam menggoda Haechan, menyelesaikan makan, dan menutupnya dengan sepiring potongan semangka yang sepertinya akan ia habiskan seorang diri.

"Jangan lupa untuk mencuci semuanya, suamiku. Aku tidur dulu, bye!" ucap Haechan dengan tawa yang tak lupa terdengar.

Mark terdiam, menghadapi kenyataan bahwa tidak ada maid untuk malam ini yang akan membersihkan segala hal demi dirinya. Mark bisa saja tidak melakukan perintah Haechan. Tapi mengingat Haechan tidak akan membuka pintu kamar untuknya membuat Mark mau tidak mau mencuci peralatan makan dengan berat hati. Haechan telah mengajarkan cara mencuci segala hal, tapi Mark tetap saja mengeluh pada setiap langkah yang ia ambil.

"Hyuck, istriku, sayangku."

"Hm."

Mark telah selesai dari kewajiban mencuci. Ia kini berada di atas ranjang, memeluk Haechan yang berbaring membelakanginya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus," ucap Mark.

"Hmm," gumam Haechan lagi.

"Ayo membuat bayi."

"Ish, kita tidak akan bisa membuat bayi, Mark." Haechan menepuk tangan Mark yang mulai menelusuri perut di balik kausnya. 

"Aku tahu. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba prosesnya, kan?"

Haechan terdiam, berpikir. Mereka akan lulus sebentar lagi. Mungkin sekarang memang sudah saatnya untuk melakukan hal 'itu' bersama Mark.

"Memangnya kau tahu caranya?" tanya Haechan dengan polosnya.

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Akan aku tunjukkan padamu, Hyuck."

Mark memulai pergumulan malam itu dengan mencium bibir suaminya. Berawal dari mengecup lama, melumat bibir itu perlahan-lahan, menghisap bibir bawah Haechan yang membuat gairahnya semakin bertambah, dan memberanikan diri untuk menawarkan lidah, mencecap milik satu sama lain.

Puas dengan bibir Haechan, tangan Mark mulai bekerja untuk menggerayangi tubuh yang berada di bawahnya. Dari telinga, leher, dada beserta putingnya, perut menggemaskan itu, dan berakhir di kedua bongkahan pantat Haechan yang sangat pas dalam genggaman Mark. Tangan itu cukup lama berada di sana, kemudian bergerak untuk melucuti celana piyama Haechan beserta dalamannya, untuk menyapa lubang anal Haechan.

"Apa kau pernah memasukkan jari ke dalam anusmu, sayang?" tanya Mark, menjeda ciuman.

Haechan menggelengkan kepala, matanya terlihat sayu, entah karena lelah atau bernafsu. Ia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya pada leher Mark, mengisyaratkan untuk berciuman lagi.

"Bagus," ucap Mark, lalu membawa Haechan kepada ciuman yang lebih dalam dan bergairah.

"Eunghh," Haechan meringis, merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang anusnya. Itu adalah jari telunjuk Mark, yang bergerak begitu halus pada awalnya, dan bertambah menjadi tiga kemudian. 

Mark memimpin kegiatan 'membuat bayi' dengan halus dan penuh kehati-hatian sebab itu adalah kali pertama masing-masing melakukannya. Mereka sahut-menyahut mendesah ketika merasakan kenikmatan menyelubungi. Haechan keluar untuk pertama kali malam itu karena Mark memberikan sentuhan yang membuat Haechan ingin menyerah saja. Pun ketika Mark menyusul keluar di dalam lubang miliknya, Haechan merasakan sensasi asing yang membuatnya sangat kelelahan. Ia terkapar lelah ketika Mark menciumnya dengan bersemangat di saat milik Mark masih berada di dalam lubangnya setelah pelepasan. Meski mengambil jeda untuk mengambil napas sejenak, Mark akan segera menyerang Haechan setelahnya. 

Terengah-engah, Mark menatap bibir Haechan yang terlihat memerah karena ulahnya. "Hyuck, sepertinya yellow red golden cherry-mu sudah berubah menjadi red watermelon."

"Ish, itu karena ulahmu, Mark!" Haechan tersipu dan mengerang marah pada Mark yang tidak henti menggodanya bahkan setelah mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas itu.

ENDED

**Author's Note:**

> Aku tau cerita ini aneh dan unfaedah banget 😅
> 
> Still, thanks buat yang udah mampir ☺️


End file.
